Zeus vs Pikachu
Description God of War meets Pokemon in a battle between Nintendo and Sony's electricity masters. Intro No rules! Just bloodshed! DBX! Prepare For a Shocking Fight! ambiance Pikachu had reached the top of the tower. The electric mouse woke up that mourning to find that his master was gone, and a levitating bearded man told Pikachu that he had captured him. He informed the mouse that he was to come to this tower if he wanted his trainer back. And so, come to the structure he did. At its top the mouse stood on a long, roofless floor. The air was heavy and above him was a sky full of dark clouds. "So...you have come, mouse." Thunder is heard in the background. "If you want your criminal owner back, you will have to best me in combat. Fail, and he will suffer the same fate as Prometheus." Zeus begins levitating and charges lightning in his left hand, as Pikachu scowls while charging up his own electricity. Here we go! The Mouse Pokemon gets the first hit with a simple Thunderbolt. The Greek god of thunder laughs at this pitiful attempt at attacking him with the very element he had mastered and returns the favor with his own thunderbolt. Pikachu dodges it in the nick of time but its explosion sends him careening into a stone column which fractures upon impact. Damaged, but not out, Pikachu gets up and fires another Thunderbolt to a similar effect from before when Zeus blocks it. He blasts with another Thunderbolt which is also blocked. He fires a Thunderbolt for a third time, but just as Zeus puts his arms up to block it again Pikachu rushes up to the god and jumps within close enough proximity to slam his with an Iron Tail directly to the face. The god of thunder staggered. The damage may have not been heavy but he was utterly shocked that such a small creature could meaningfully affect him. Enraged, Zeus teleported behind Pikachu and grabbed the small Pokemon. He violently slammed him on the ground several times until Pikachu used a surprisingly effective Counter Shield to break free. The god threw 2 balls of pure electricity at the Pokemon but instead of dodging he absorbed them. With his foe's own power he throws his own electric ball (Electro Ball) at the supreme god of the Greek myths and it did massive damage. Deciding he has to end the battle, Zeus creates several clones of himself and casts a lightning bolt on all of them. They channel its energy and unleash a massive blast at Pikachu, however he pushes himself to his limit to absorb the attack and use it to power a Volt Tackle. Coated in thunder, Pikachu charges at the true Zeus and hits. Zeus attempts to hold the attack but it was too strong and he was overloaded. As he let out a death yell he thought to himself, he asked himself how he could lose to such a small and seemingly harmless being... BOOM! (music stops) Volt Tackle causes an explosion that completely obliterates the top half of the tower. Once the smoke clears, two figures fall: Pikachu, nearly out of breath and exhausted, and the charred black remains of the former god of thunder, Zeus. As Zeus' skeleton landed and shattered into dozens of pieces, Pikachu landed and stayed down to regain his breath. As he did a large golden cage also falls and shatters upon impact. From it, Ash Ketchum yells out for his Pikachu and among the wreckage he finds him. Trainer and Pokemon reunite at last, and Pikachu smiles. The brutal fight was worth it. DBX Category:Cropfist Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:Nintendo Vs Sony Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs with Music